


【13】

by NINESJIU



Category: zn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【13】

深夜的医院，小护士撑着下巴在总台发呆，这里是vip病房区，里面的病人很少，半夜也不像普通病房那样忙碌，所以值夜班其实是一件轻松的事情。

但她怎么也想不到，走廊深处的病房门后，正发生着不为人知的事情。

空调的温度被朱正廷调的有些偏凉，可是陈立农的额角还是泌出了细细的汗珠，顺着脖颈流进了衣领里，在月光下一道晶莹的痕迹闪闪发亮。

结合热让两个人的身体滚烫，大脑都昏昏沉沉的，只有身体的结合才能缓解这种难耐的躁动不安。

朱正廷放开他被欺负得红肿的唇瓣，心下一动舔上陈立农诱人的侧颈，顺着流过汗的痕迹挑逗舔吻。

“农农…这么热吗，流了好多汗。”

陈立农半张着诱人的唇小声喘息，朱正廷的吻让他心跳不已，和那样完美的人在一起，还是让他没有什么实感，只有对方安抚性的亲吻，才能让他无法言明的不安感稍微平复一些。

然而朱正廷的吻，不全是安抚性的，还带着与他看上去与他并不符合的侵略性和性欲。

“农农是个汗宝宝。”他轻笑着又补充，“汗都是甜的。”

“正正……”

陈立农的手搭在朱正廷肩膀上，轻轻推拒着对方紧紧贴过来的身体——然而实际并没有用什么力气，哨兵力量的优越感在朱正廷面前完全看不出来了。朱正廷看破了小朋友害羞的半推半就，心下软得一塌糊涂，忍不住想和他贴的更紧了一些。

“农农你知道吗？其实我也很热……”心思不纯的哥哥说，“所以我们脱衣服好不好？”

衣服被一件一件脱下来，陈立农也只是红着脸纵容着朱正廷温度烫人的双手，甚至在对方急切地拉着自己裤子的时候，还帮了一把，朱正廷因为他主动的行为微微愣了两秒，接着就被可爱到在主动的小兔子脸上又亲了两口。

可爱听话的孩子，他真的爱死这只小兔子了。

朱正廷半裸的上身暴露在陈立农面前，看上去纤细又漂亮的人其实不瘦弱，清晰可见的腹肌刺激着陈立农的视线，涉世不深的小朋友忍不住咽了咽口水。

朱正廷看到对方的小动作，拉着软绵绵的小手摸上自己的小腹，陈立农抽了抽自己的手，抽不回来，被自家向导吃的死死的，完全用不出力气。一赌气，故意戳了戳下面硬邦邦的肌肉。

“农农好像很喜欢啊，”朱正廷抓着不安分的小手往下带，“不过…农农应该会更喜欢这个吧？”

手心感受到的是无法忽视的灼热温度，耳边是滚烫的呼吸，陈立农被一阵一阵袭来的热浪烫得睫毛都在颤抖，迷迷糊糊地找寻着朱正廷的唇吻了上去。

“正正…帮我…”

“你要什么?”

让人垂涎的长腿被折起，朱正廷亲吻着身下宝贝带着水雾的睫毛，他只要他的一句话。

“要…你。”

“那你可是要收下一辈子了宝宝。”

温和的向导素带着朱正廷身上独有的清新味道渗透进陈立农的血液，陈立农感觉全身像是注入了一股暖流，在全身上下流淌，所有不安的，恐惧的，暴躁的情绪通通消失了，这种安抚带着长辈的温情，又带着恋人的亲昵。

为什么他这样温柔呢？好像他把全世界的温柔都带给了自己，然后把他从浑浊的泥潭中拉出来，不在乎他满身的脏污，紧紧地把他抱在怀里。

原来哨兵和向导的结合是这样美好的事情吗？原来他一直抗拒的事情，是这样美妙的吗？

陈立农半眯着含着泪水的眼睛，里面盛满了迷茫和掩盖不住的快感。

如果是和其他人，从来没想过会发生这种事，可是如果是朱正廷，是他的话……

朱正廷避开了陈立农受伤的地方，轻柔地抚摸着敏感的肌肤，上面还残存着清晰可见的痕迹，是陈立农原来受过伤害的证据。他附身亲吻上去，好像对待珍贵的宝物一样。

“痛吗？”

“早就不痛了...”

“那时候，痛吗？”

陈立农楞了一下想要开口，朱正廷却会意地吻上了他的唇角，拦住了他即将出口的话。

“以后不会让你痛。”

伤口早就不痛了，只是被朱正廷的舔吻搞得微微发热。陈立农突然有种鼻酸的感觉，他好想告诉朱正廷，只要和你在一起，身体的痛他也会好好忍住的，但是千万不要离开他，只有这种痛他忍受不了。

纤长的手指探进了那个未经开发的地方，柔软的指腹刮蹭着内壁的敏感点。哨兵天生敏感的身体让陈立农感受到的快感也是加倍的，只是手指小小的抽插扩张，就让他像受惊一样呜咽出声。

“正正…太奇怪了。”

“哪里奇怪？”

好像真的要试试哪里奇怪一样，朱正廷故意在敏感的小朋友身体里用手指试探着各处，直到陈立农的身体都止不住地颤抖起来。

“你流水了。”朱正廷的手指在青涩的甬道中小幅度抽插着，感受到温热的液体打湿了他的指尖。

“你…哥哥…坏人。”

陈立农忍着身体的酥麻，撑起身子凑近故意欺负人的哥哥耳边，在他耳边轻轻撒娇着抱怨。吐息间的气息让朱正廷的耳朵麻了一下，接下来就是暴风骤雨的亲吻落在陈立农的身上。

“那是舒服的奇怪，还是不舒服的奇怪？”

“……舒服。”小兔子虽然不甘心却坦诚的要命，闷闷地哼出声。

朱正廷的手指像带着魔力，把从没有经历过情欲的陈立农带进了一个全新的世界，这让陈立农有一点害怕，可是又掩饰不了一阵一阵袭来的快感和满足感，只能任由朱正廷摆弄。

“正正…不要玩了…我想，我想……”

黑暗中，朱正廷修长的手指在陈立农的穴口进进出出，把可怜兮兮的穴口折磨到通红，敏感的身体不停地分泌出润滑的淫水，把朱正廷的手指都粘得亮晶晶的。

“想什么？”

朱正廷抽出手指，笑着把上面粘连的黏液给陈立农看，在对方羞红着脸避开视线的时候，全都抹在了陈立农挺立的乳尖上。

“我知道农农想什么，都给你好不好？”

没等陈立农回答，朱正廷就挺身把自己送进了陈立农湿湿软软的内部，才进去了一半，肉壁就紧紧地缠了上来，压迫感让他不得不停下挺进的动作。可是初次被插入的羞耻快感加上朱正廷之前手指抽离的空虚被一下子满足，让陈立农一下子没忍住，掐着朱正廷的手臂高潮了。

“啊…怎么会…呜不要…”

不管要不要，敏感的小兔子还是咬着下唇高潮了。没有经验根本不会控制太多的快感，这样无法控制的感觉让陈立农又下意识去寻找朱正廷的安慰，可是他认为会温柔抚慰他的朱正廷，却没有理会，而是顺着他高潮的痉挛和有些失神的片刻放松，把全部的性器送了进去，狠狠地顶到了最深处。

“啊啊…正…唔嗯…”

措不及防的插入让陈立农忍不住惊喘出声，下一秒就被温柔地含住了唇瓣，虽然温柔，却不容抗拒。两个人的舌尖急切地交缠在一起，像是饥渴的旅人久旱逢甘霖，陈立农迷迷糊糊地想，自己是要被朱正廷吞吃入腹了吗？

某种意义上来说确实是这样。

朱正廷为了缓解陈立农的疼痛，用激烈的亲吻分散了他的注意力，但他的精神其实一直放在下身被温暖包裹的地方。试探着顶弄了两下，被亲到眼神迷蒙的小孩没有反抗，甚至刚刚射过的性器又半硬起来，于是便按照自己的速度抽插起来，陈立农乖乖地承受着和平时有些不同的朱正廷狂风暴雨一样的欲望，只是从嘴角溢出难耐的闷哼泄露了难忍的情欲。

“农农乖，不要大声叫哦，不然你被插的淫荡样子就要被护士发现了…”

“嗯…好…啊嗯…那你不要…突然用力嘛…！”

粗硬的肉棒摩擦着穴内密布的敏感点，朱正廷还时不时用力直插进最深处，让陈立农忍不住扬起脖颈，腿不由自主就开得更大了些，甚至下意识抱住了自己的腿方便承欢。他不知道，他的行为在朱正廷眼里，带着孩子懵懂的纯真，又带着淫荡的色气，让沉稳的向导不轻易动摇的眼睛都染上了一层暗色。

明明认为自己不是那样的人。

可是为什么想狠狠地欺负他，想填满他，操他，让他哭着喊自己的名字，让他露出和平时不一样的表情，浑身都布满自己的痕迹和味道。

没有危险的任务，没有下一秒就可能死掉的不安，没有想起过去的恐惧，什么都没有。他们现在只是彼此的哨兵和向导，是彼此的恋人，彼此的依靠和慰藉，希望甚至生命。

 

“……我要你说你爱我。”

“我爱你…”

唇齿交缠间陈立农勾上朱正廷的脖子，平时清爽的嗓音带上了情欲的诱惑。

“爱正正，特别爱正正，陈立农特别爱朱正廷，如果正正不相信，我就每天说一遍，直到……啊啊…不要…嗯…”

突然加快的速度让陈立农挺起了腰，朱正廷掐着他的腰挺身，抚摸着小朋友的下腹时，突然发现了硬硬的触感。

也是，什么也不懂的小朋友，在慢慢的训练中，一点一点在变强。未来，他会变成众人仰望的黑暗哨兵。

“农农要有腹肌了呢，”朱正廷舔弄着陈立农红透的耳垂，“等农农有了腹肌…就给农农一个奖励好不好？”

“嗯啊…好…我也要…像正正一样…”

不服输的小狼狗一样。

“奖励就是…射满农农的肚子…让农农带着哥哥的孩子睡觉，训练，好不好？”

色情挑逗的玩笑却刺激了陈立农，他下意识缩紧了后穴，把朱正廷夹的更紧了，朱正廷忍不住“嘶”了一声，感觉自己差点就被夹得射了出来。

他有些气恼地开始毫无规律的操弄陈立农红肿的小穴，但还是有意每一次都顶到里面的敏感点，把小兔子欺负得一颤一颤，娇娇地喊着恋人的名字要抱。

当他们的体温交融在一起，全世界都不重要了。

“正正…啊嗯…我快…”

即将高潮却迟迟达不到顶点，陈立农忍不住伸手想抚摸自己的性器，却被朱正廷发现，攥住了手腕摁在床上不让动。

“农农不准碰这里知道吗？不听话。你就老老实实被插射好吗。”

“对…嗯…对不起啊…正正给我…好不好…好难受…”

陈立农眼睛都红了，朱正廷到底受不了这样的眼神，心疼地吻着陈立农潮红的脸颊，撑起陈立农已经有些无力的腿，猛烈的动作让陈立农全身都染上了粉红色，红肿的穴口溢出的淫水打湿了床单，甚至在穴口被磨成了白浊。

“啊啊……轻点...太快了呀...”

高潮的猛烈快感让陈立农慌乱地寻找着朱正廷的怀抱，最后抱着对方的脊背，咬着朱正廷的肩膀一抽一抽地射了出来。

“呜……”

比刚才突然被插入时的高潮要猛烈许多，太多的快感甚至逼出了陈立农的泪水。

原来和心意相通的恋人做爱这么舒服，舒服到…快要死过去了。

朱正廷怕他高潮散去再被插会不舒服，也不再控制自己的欲望，有些恋恋不舍地抽出自己被痉挛的肉壁紧紧包裹的性器，射在了陈立农的胸部，淫乱的白浊和红肿的乳尖形成了鲜明的对比。

“这次没法射给宝贝的小穴了，不好清理。”

朱正廷吻了吻陈立农的额头，拨弄开他汗湿的刘海。

“不要…以后也不准你射里面…”

刚刚被满足就翻脸不认人的小朋友赌气地翻身，不要理正正哥了。

朱正廷手还揽着那截软软的腰，一个用力就把小兔子拉回了怀里。

“农农是什么感觉呢？”

“感觉快要死掉了。”

其实，没有告诉你，做爱很舒服，舒服得快要死掉了，可是更多的是，爱你爱得快要死掉了，太多的感情不知道怎样安放，让心口闷闷胀胀的。

“那怎么办，以后农农还要做很多次，每次都死掉可不行。”

朱正廷轻笑着亲亲闹别扭的小兔子汗湿的后颈。

“不准说，不准……以后没有了！”

“好好好，你说什么就是什么。”

心满意足的朱正廷又变回那个一如既往温柔地宠溺着他的哥哥，眼底的柔情都化成了水似的。

小笨蛋，反正到时候也由不得你了。

怀里宝贝的呼吸慢慢变得平稳，朱正廷撑着头注视着他的睡颜，在月光下就像天使一样。陈立农的睫毛颤一颤，就能在他心底荡起一片涟漪。

“晚安。”

他俯身亲吻天使的脸颊。

“明天见，宝宝，我爱你。”


End file.
